


'I want you more than I wanted anyone'

by Mercury_Writer



Series: Fools [2]
Category: Ackley Bridge (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_Writer/pseuds/Mercury_Writer
Summary: Time drags for Cory as he wait a for the weekend, to finally tell Naveed how he feels. He reflects on his feelings and their current relationship.
Relationships: Naveed Haider/Cory Wilson
Series: Fools [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522412
Kudos: 4





	'I want you more than I wanted anyone'

Time seemed to drag for Cory as he anxiously waited for the weekend. He was so nervous to tell Naveed how he felt, if it wasn't for Riz's reassurances he would definitely have chickened out by now. He knows that Naveed will always accept his for who he is, but he had no idea how he's going to tell him how he feels about him. What if Naveed rejects him and what if this ruins their friendship? What is Naveed doesn't feel the same way anymore? He can't lose Naveed, he means far too much to Cory. 

Cory had been in relationships before and has been with many people but they didn't mean anything to him. Naveed means everything to him, Cory has never felt this way about anyone before and it scares him slightly because he never knew he could have feelings so strong for anyone, let alone a lad who also happens to be his best friend. Riz has helped him so much, he feels so much better having told Riz exactly how he feels about Naveed. He can barely focus for the rest of the week, his mind only focusing on Naveed and what might happen at the weekend. Without Riz there he feels he definitely would not have coped at all, he can barely contain his nerves as it is. Riz just can't wait for Cory to tell Naveed how he feels so he will stop pining, telling him 'it's about time he got his shit together and confessed his undying love for Naveed. As Saturday morning rolls around, Cory receives a text from Riz telling him he can do this and everything will be fine. 'I really hope so' Cory thinks. Not long after Naveed arrives at Cory's house.


End file.
